Weiss Kreuz in: Baby sitting Blues
by Eiko14
Summary: Well my first Weiss Kreuz fanfic ever! Hope ya'll enjoy i haven't watched to full series but the setting takes place after the episode where a kid changes into a monster and a mad scientist responsible for it. Should give ya a good idea (hopefully) ^.^;;
1. Default Chapter Title

It's in the morning and the Weib Kruez gang, are getting ready for their florist work. Aya is watering the flowers, Omi is fixing them up, Ken is bringing in more flowers, and Yohji is reading the newspaper.   
  
"Looks like our work made it in the news" Yohji says to break the silence.   
  
Yesterday night's mission was hectic. A little boy turned into a monster and a mad scientist was the one who caused it. A few of the guys felt sorry for the little boy who had died because of the scientist.   
  
"Just hope the parents would find out about their son" Ken says.   
  
"Maybe we can send some flowers to them?" Omi suggests.   
  
All of a sudden a girl walks in and asks for a dozen tulips.   
  
Omi goes and gets the dozen tulips and Yohji asks   
  
"Attending a funeral?" the girl replies "Yes, my nephews..."   
  
The guys look up and wonder if it's the boy who was part of the scientist experiment than gooes back to there work.   
  
The girl looks down with tearful eyes "His body was found mutilated... Who would do such a thing?" she asks.   
  
Aya says "Well we're sorry Miss..."   
  
"Mrs. Iriya... Iriya Azuma…" she says.   
  
"Mrs. Azuma" as Aya finishes his sentence Omi comes back with the dozen tulips   
  
"Here you go" Omi says.   
  
"Thank you. How much?" Iriya asks.  
  
"150 yen" says Aya and Iriya hands him the money.   
  
"Thank you for the flowers" and Iriya walks out.  
  
"Poor kid" Yohji says and goes back to reading the newspaper"   
  
"Huh?" Omi says with a questioning tone in his voice   
  
Aya shakes his head and tells Omi it's nothing.  
  
Hours pass until the busy hour comes when all the schoolgirls crowd around the flower shop just looking at the guys screaming their heads off saying how hot they are, ect.  
  
- - -  
  
That night Manx comes and explains to them their first mission of the beginning of Autumn. Aya puts his trench coat on and stashes his katana in it. Ken puts his goggles on his head and tightens his bagnuk around his wrist. Yohji puts his sunglasses on and stashes his wire in his coat sleeve, and Omi is tapping on his laptop and loading his crossbow at the same time.   
  
"The enemy is located at the old science building. Omi I want you to gather some information at the control area." says Manx  
  
Yohji responds "Just hope its not another mad scientist."   
  
"Let's hope not" replies Ken.   
  
Aya suddenly gets up noticing that Manx has gone "Time to go" he says.  
  
- - -  
  
At the science dome Aya says that they should split up to cover more ground.   
  
Omi throws a dart at the security camera and says "I'll keep in touch once I'm at the control room…" and he puts on headphones  
  
"All right" says ken and he dashes off into one direction.   
  
Yohji follows and runs low in the other direction.   
  
"Well I guess I'll be seeing you in a bit" Omi says and heads toward the building entrance.  
  
Aya swiftly jumps up to a window and takes a glasscutter out.  
  
- - -  
  
Inside, Yohji hears voices in the speech room and slightly opens the door to listen.  
  
The man grabs the girls arm, as she was about to walk away.  
  
"Join us or die" the man says.   
  
"But…" responds the girl   
  
The man grips tighter on the girls arm before she could finish her sentence. The girl gives in and receives a marking of a dragon around a symbol that stands for death.   
  
"Hey..." says Yohji leaning against a beam "That's no way to treat a lady."   
  
The girl turns around "Weiss..." she says with coldness in her voice.   
  
Men jump down from a balcony and come from behind curtains surrounding Yohji.   
  
"That girl" Yohji says in his thoughts.  
  
- - -  
  
Aya jumps down from a leveler and the lights flicker on.   
  
"Omi must've gotten to the control room." Aya says in his thoughts.   
  
Than he hears something. Aya quickly moves in-between stone beams and looks for the intruder.   
  
"Mommy? W-where are you?" a little voice says.   
  
Aya scans the room and sees a little girl crying with a little brown puppy dog by her side. Aya comes out with a gun in his hand and the girl draws back slowly.   
  
"I'm not gonna hurt you" Aya says putting his gun away and walking towards the little girl.  
  
The little girl trips and falls on her bottom. Aya helps her up and asks why the little girl is here.   
  
"My mother bought me up here and told me to play quietly and that she'll be back in 10 minutes. But when the 10 minutes passed it was 20 and I started to get worried that she might have..."   
  
Aya cuts the little girl off and says "Ok kid now that's enough. Come on I'll help you find her"   
  
Aya (surprisingly) gives the little girl a piggy- back ride and heads downstairs with the puppy following behind.   
  
- - -  
  
Ken is running down the hall looking in each room if the enemy is hiding in them. While he runs past a room he hears someone struggling than collapsing on the ground. He kicks down the door and points his gun where his sight is but all he sees is a guard with a dart in his neck.   
  
"Bombay?" says Ken.   
  
Omi pops out of a vent "Siberian? Am I glad that you're here" he says.   
  
"What happened?" asks Ken  
  
"I guess the tranquilizer wore out on him and he started to wake up so I shot him with another." Answers Omi   
  
"That's just great. Did you shut off the securtiy cameras and such?" says Ken questionly   
  
"Of course! Do you think I'm dumb enough to leave them on?" says Omi.   
  
"Ah, gomen…" Ken apologizes   
  
"It's all right," says Omi hopping onto a chair and typing madly.   
  
"What are you doing?" asks ken again   
  
Omi, annoyed, replies "Hacking into the system and downloading some information."   
  
"Oh" says Ken sitting back on a chair.  
  
- - -  
  
The scene goes back to Yohji who is having a difficult time with Iriya and her friend.   
  
"You bastards are the ones responsible for the death of a child." Iriya says   
  
"Hey lady we're just doing our job." Replies Yohji.   
  
Aya comes running into the room and puts the little girl down behind a few seats.   
  
"Abyssinian?" says Yohji  
  
"Teruo!" cries Iriya   
  
Aya keeps the girl seated.   
  
"First you take the life of my nephew, now your taking my daughter?!"  
  
"Calm down lady! Geez" says Yohji   
  
"Balinese." Says Aya  
  
Yohji backs off.  
  
"We mean no harm to your daughter" says Aya "I found her in the upper levels alone looking for you."   
  
Teruo gets out of Aya's grasp and runs to her mother. Iriya kneels down to receive her daughter in her arms but as Teruo runs to her mother the man shoots Iriya. Blood spats onto the girls face as she stops dead in her tracks looking at her mother's body on the ground.   
  
Her eyes quiver and cries out "Mommy!" and drops down to the ground.   
  
"Don't worry hunny...mommies going somewhere for awhile... ok?" Says Iriya  
  
Teruo sits in front of her mother crying and nods. The man walks to Iriya and points the gun to her head.   
  
"Any last words?" he asks.   
  
"bastard, you promised to help her..." Iriya says   
  
"Yes but I didn't say anything about killing you now did I?" he replies back to her.  
  
"You sick bastard" Iriya says  
  
But before she could say another word to her daughter the man shoots her in the head.   
  
"Mommy!" screams Teruo.   
  
Yohji grabs the little girl before the man swipes her away.   
  
"Give her to me!" he demands.   
  
"And what for?" asks Yohji.   
  
But before the man can answer Aya stabs him with his Katana. Teruo looks at the blood on her hands and feels her face than faints.   
  
"What should we do with her?" says Yohji looking down at the girl in his arms   
  
"Get her to the orphanage" Aya suggests while he takes his katana out of the body of the man.   
  
"No they would be wondering what we're doing with a kid and where we got her." Says Ken walking in with Omi.  
  
Aya turns around "Got the data Bombay?" he asks.   
  
"Right here" says Omi holding up a small cd rom.   
  
"Good, now about this kid..." says Aya  
  
"We should have Manx check her out, just in case" says Ken.  
  
- - -  
  
"Her brain waves seem normal and the blood tests shows that she's normal. No mutation in the cells no nothing." Says Manx.   
  
"You sure?" asks Aya  
  
"Yes" replies Manx. "You should get her cleaned up and get her something to eat. I'll swing by sometime and take her to the orphanage. All right?"   
  
"Exactly when?" says Yohji but Manx has already walked out the door.  
  
"I think it'll be fun taking care of her." Says Omi   
  
"You have school work and we all have to work in the flower shop." Says Aya.   
  
"But we take shifts remember? And I can finish my homework in minutes!" says Omi.  
  
- - -  
  
Later that night Omi is giving Teruo a bath while the others fix something up to eat.   
  
"We might as well just make peanut butter and jelly" says Ken "Its too late to cook something"   
  
Ken gets out two slices of bread, a jar of peanut butter, another jar of jelly, and a butter knife to spread it on the bread.   
  
"Guess who's ready to eat!" says Omi and the guys turn around.   
  
Teruo is dressed in a huge shirt with the sleeves covering her whole arm and about a foot, from her fingertips, of the sleeves and the shirt slipping from her shoulder.   
  
"Couldn't find anything else to fit her." Says Omi as a sweat drop appears.   
  
Ken finishes making the sandwich, kneels down to Teruo and hands her a plate. "Do you like pp+j?" he asks   
  
"Yes" says Teruo in a shy voice.   
  
"Than here ya go." Says Ken leading the girl to a seat.   
  
"Now we'll just be in the next room if ya need us. All right?" says Ken.   
  
Teruo nods and starts to devour the sandwich.  
  
- - -  
  
In the lounge the guys flop onto chairs exhausted from their mission.   
  
"So, who's bed she gonna sleep in?" says Yohji as he yawns.   
  
"Not with me tonight, I have an exam tomorrow but tomorrow yeah it would work out." says Omi.   
  
"Well I can't because I have plans tomorrow and, I have to open shop with Aya and well you guys know me at night." Says Yohji and Aya nods.   
  
"So that leaves only you Ken"   
  
"Me?" says Ken   
  
"Yeah, you're the one that loves kids." says Aya.   
  
Yohji and Omi agree   
  
"Fine…" says Ken leaning his head back onto the soft chair and drifting off to sleep  
  
- - -  
  
Ken wakes up suddenly remembering Teruo. The others wake from their slumber and also remember the girl. Ken goes upstairs and checks the rooms. He opens his bedroom door and finds her sleeping peacefully on his bed.   
  
"Guys!" Ken hollers but not to loudly "She's up here!"   
  
The three run upstairs.  
  
"And it looks like goldy locks likes mine." He chuckles.  
  
"Ok she found her way to your room I'm goin to sleep" Yohji says, heads to his room and shut the door.   
  
"Goodnight" Says Omi yawning walking to his bedroom and closes his bed.   
  
"See ya in the morning" Aya says and heads to his room.   
  
"Yeah good night" says Ken.   
  
He walks into his room and closes his door also. He changes into his boxers and slip into bed looking up at the ceiling. Teruo shivers and Ken pulls the sheets over her and he drifts off to sleep.  
  
- - -  
  
Ken feels warmth on his face as the sunshines in from his window. He slowly opens his eyes and they become wider. Ken jumps out of bed yelling. The group runs into his bedroom alarmed.   
  
"What?!" Yells Yohji.   
  
Teruo slowly wakes up and sits up on the bed. The guys look at her with amazement. Teruo's hair is now long brown and soft instead of short and thin. Her appearance seems to be at an age around 12. The shirt Omi let her wear is now what looks like a mini skirt. Her arms and legs are longer and slender and her eyes are as Kawaii as Omi's.   
  
"Wow Ken never knew you had it in ya" Jokes Yohji.   
  
"Ha ha" says Ken.   
  
"Whats going on?" Terou says with a sleepy tone in her voice  
  
"Nothing just go back to sleep." Says Ken.   
  
Teruo lays back down and drifts off to sleep. Ken grabs his clothes and shuts the door.   
  
"Well she sure matures fast." Says Yohji.  
  
- - -  
  
Around lunch time the guys hear little pats on the stairs.   
  
"Teruo?" says Ken and gets up from his chair and goes to the stairs.a few minutes later, "Teruo!" Yells Ken and catches her little body.   
  
"What happened?" says Aya as he and the others come rushing over to the stairs.   
  
"She's little?" says Omi "But wasn't she..."   
  
"Yea" Yohji says.   
  
"What are we gonna do?" Says Ken.   
  
Teruo comes back to coinsiousness and opens her eyes. "What happened?" she asked.   
  
"You almost fell down the stairs. Don't you remember?" says Ken.   
  
"I did?" says Teruo with question "Must've slipped my mind."   
  
"Well we should get you something to eat." Suggests Yohji.   
  
Teruo's stomach grumbles "Yeah" she says and the group laughs.   
  
"What would you like?" Aya asks.   
  
"Would another pp+j sandwich be too much to ask?" Teruo says   
  
"Pp+j it is!" says Ken putting Teuro down and walks to the kitchen to make the sandwich.  
  
- - -  
  
After lunch Teruo walks over to Omi and asks him what he is doing.   
  
"Looking at some things. Would you like to see?" Omi asks   
  
"Sure!" Teruo says with excitement.   
  
Omi helps her on his lap and starts to read to her of whats on the screen.  
  
Few hours later...  
  
"-12 - (-43)= -12 + 43 = 31!" says Teruo.   
  
"Correct!" shouts Omi "Wow, you've just learned integers in an hour!" he says "  
  
Yay! Thanks Omi-Kun!" shouts Teruo happily.   
  
Omi looks at her for calling him Omi-Kun  
  
"Maybe she should start going to school." says Aya   
  
"Yeah at this rate by this time tomorrow she'll be at the level of high school learning." Says Omi   
  
"Looks like we'll have two brainy's under this roof for awhile..." Jokes Yohji rubbing their heads messing up their hair and everybody grins.  
  
- - -  
  
Night falls and the boys vote who stays home with Teruo.   
  
She frowns "I can take care of myself. I don't want to ruin your plans for tonight."   
  
"Oh no it's ok I've got school tomorrow any ways" Says Omi   
  
"You sure?" she says   
  
"Yea"" says Omi.   
  
The guys say goodnight and head towards the Velvet Underworld.   
  
"So, what shall we do?" asks Omi   
  
"T.V!"Teruo says.   
  
Omi laughs "Ok"   
  
Teruo runs and jumps onto the couch ready to watch something. Omi laughs again and walks over to the couch and sits beside her.   
  
"What shall we watch?" asks Omi.   
  
"Um are there any good movies on?" says Teruo   
  
"Well lets just flip through the channels and see whats on. Agree?"   
  
"Agreed!" Teruo shouts happily and snuggles up to Omi.   
  
Omi, surprised, laughs and puts an arm around her while he flips the t.v on.  
  
- - -  
  
It's 2:00 am and the guys return smelling of alcohol. Aya notices the t.v still on and goes to turn it off but sees Omi and Teruo sleeping together on the couch. Aya shakes Omi awake and says to slep upstairs. Ken picks Teruo up   
  
"Mommy?" Teruo says   
  
"No, its me Ken."   
  
Teruo's eyes widen and she starts to gasp for air.   
  
"It's only me Teruo... Ken"   
  
"Ken...?" says Teruo still gasping for air.   
  
Ken is shocked and puts her down onto the couch.   
  
"Omi... Omi-kun, tasukete" shes says with quick breaths.   
  
Omi looks at Ken with confusion "Me?" says Omi   
  
"Just go to her" says Ken.   
  
Omi walks over to Teruo and kneels down.  
  
- - -  
  
It's morning and Ken is sitting in a chair in the lounge sleeping. He wakes up slowly and sees Teruo in her grown form sitting up on the couch crying.   
  
"Whats wrong?" asks Ken   
  
"I acted so foolishly yesterday..." Teruo relpies "I'm sorry" she says and hugs Ken   
  
"nande?" he asks   
  
"Not knowing who you were..." Teruo says with tearful eyes.   
  
"That's ok but I have one more question." Says Ken   
  
"What is it?" responds Teruo.   
  
"Why do you grow up than change back to a little girl?"  
  
To be continued...  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Hey ppl's hope ya like the fanfic so far! I know it might be stupid to you but hey its my first fic i ever wrote of WK so work with me here ~.~;; K i guess that's all i wanted to say! bai!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ken is sitting on a chair looking at Teruo in her eyes trying to find an answer.  
  
"Are you gonna tell me or not?" he asks  
  
Teruo's eyes quiver "Maybe some other time..." She gets up and heads towards the bathroom.  
  
Ken asks "Where are you going?"  
  
"I need to take a bath" Teruo says and shuts the door.  
  
Ken sighs and flops onto the couch. "I need to get answers from her" says Ken in his thoughts and dozes off.  
  
- - -  
  
Teruo closes her eyes as she leans her head back on the edge of the tub feeling the soothing warm water around her body.  
  
"I've gotta get outta here..." she says in her thoughts and goes under the water.  
  
Teruo comes back up, takes a deep breath and starts to wash herself with a wash cloth until someone comes in.  
  
"Ah! Yohji-kun!" screams Teruo as she covers herself with the wash cloth.  
  
"Gah!" Yohji yells and quickly turns around and shuts the door.  
  
Teruo quickly gets up and wraps a long towel around her self.  
  
"Sorry" says Yohji from the other side of the door.  
  
"It's ok" says Teruo with a shakey voice. "It was my fault I should have said something to you guys."  
  
"No it's mine I should've knocked first..." says Yohji  
  
It's silent until Teruo hear's footsteps rushing up the stairs.   
  
- - -  
  
The scene changes to the outside of the bathroom and Ken has just arrived to see what had happened.  
  
"What happened?" asks Ken  
  
"Nothin" Yohji says coolly  
  
"Well how come I heard a scream?" says Ken  
  
"I guess Teruo saw a big bug." says Yohji  
  
"Oh" says Ken. "Teruo you ok in there?"  
  
- - -  
  
"Yea Ken, sorry if I disturbed you..." Teruo says  
  
"Oh ok" says Ken from the other side of the door.   
  
Teruo hears him walk away and shut the door to his room.  
  
Teruo lets out a sigh of relief "That was close..."  
  
"You're tellin me" says Yohji  
  
Teruo jumps forgetting about Yohji.  
  
"Can I take my shower now?" asks Yohji  
  
"Oh! Sorry" Says Teruo. She quickly slips a shirt on and opens the door. She blushes as she walks past Yohji brushing his arm but Yohji grins at her and shuts the door.  
  
- - -  
  
Teruo sits on the couch and looks around.  
  
"I should go outside and take a walk... I've been stuck in here for 2 days and never stepped outside!" she says in deep thought than hears tapping.  
  
"Omi?" she says  
  
Omi pops his head out of the corner of the kitchen "Yeah?"  
  
"Hey, I'm sorry about yesterday night" Teruo says  
  
"Oh that's ok" says Omi  
  
"Well, is it ok if I take a walk?" Teruo asks  
  
"Um, well you don't have much to wear..." Omi says  
  
"That's ok I'll just put on one of your shorts and t-shirt. It's normal seeing little girls wearing big shorts and a baggy t-shirt right?"  
  
"Well.... er..um i guess?" says Omi  
  
"For what?" says a tired Ken walking down the stairs  
  
Teruo looks up "Ken! You look so pale."  
  
"I'll live" he says "What's this I hear bout walking?"  
  
"Well I was thinking of taking a walk because I've been stuck in here for about 2 days straight." Responds Teruo  
  
"Sounds fun any way I need the exercise. Wanna come Omi?" Ken asks  
  
"Nah, got some school work to do." Says Omi  
  
"You sure?" asks Teruo  
  
"Yeah" says Omi  
  
"Yohji!" yells Ken  
  
From upstairs Yohji yells back "What?!"  
  
"Me and Teruo are gonna go and take a walk! Ok?!" yells Ken  
  
"OK!" yells Yohji  
  
- - -  
  
Teruo looks at the singing birds and breathes in the fresh air.  
  
"Oh it feels good to be outside." Says Teruo  
  
"Yea" Ken says carrying a bag  
  
"Whats the bag for?" Teruo asks  
  
"You'll find out..." Ken says and breaks out into a run.  
  
"Hey, wait up!" Yells Teruo and runs after him  
  
Ken laughs "Come and catch me slow poke!"   
  
"We'll see who the slow poke is." Teruo says to herself and starts to run than breaks out into a sprint  
  
"Holy shit! She can run!" Says ken to himself.  
  
"Gotcha!" Yells Teruo. She jumps onto Ken's back, they stumble and she pins him down. "Now who's the slow poke?"  
  
"Hey I haven't had a good run for a few days because of you" says Ken panting.  
  
Teruo shrugs and ignores the last couple of words from his reponse and helps him up "So what's in the bag?"  
  
Ken gets out a soccer ball and starts to dribble it with his feet. "Have you ever played soccer before?" he asks  
  
"No, but I have a feelin your gonna go soft on me." Teruo responds  
  
"Hey, only if ya want me to" says Ken kicking the ball past her and running to it.  
  
"Hey!" Teruo yells and runs after him.  
  
Ken laughs "Come on! You asked to be outside." He says  
  
"Yea but not to run! Just walk!" Teruo says.  
  
"Well I need the exercise." Says Ken and goes back to dribbling the ball  
  
As the ball goes up into the air Teruo comes running and bounces it with her head.  
  
"Hows this for a beginner?" She says grinning and kicks it as hard as she can.  
  
The ball goes soaring up into the air than Teruo does a back kick and the ball goes flying into a tree. It bounces onto another (Kinda like a pinball game) and Ken catches it.  
  
"Nice catch." Says Teruo   
  
"Thanks. Your skills are not that bad."  
  
"Yea I got that move from reading one of those magazines you have in your roo..."  
  
"Oh?" says Ken surprisingly.  
  
Teruo blushes "Gomen nasai" apologizes Teruo  
  
Ken "nani?"  
  
"I read a few of your magazines." Teruo says and looks down trying to hide her face that's turning a shade of pink.  
  
"Oh thats ok" says Ken looking at the setting sun "It's getting dark."  
  
"Sou..." says Teruo and sighs  
  
"Daijoubu?" asks Ken  
  
Teruo nods "Yea"  
  
"Ok" says Ken and tosses her a water bottle. "Douzo"  
  
Teruo catches it and takes a long drink. "Thanxs"  
  
"Wanna go get something to eat?" asks Ken  
  
"Hai!" yells Teruo  
  
Ken laughs and puts the soccer ball back in his bag. "Ikimasu!" he says and runs off  
  
"Oi! Wait up!" Teruo yells and dashes off after him  
  
- - -  
  
Ken is leaning against a brick wall waiting for Teruo. She comes running breathing as if there is no tomorrow.  
  
"Took ya long enough?" says Ken  
  
"Urusai..." says Teruo  
  
"Come on lets go in. This'll be my treat." Ken says  
  
- - -  
  
"Irasshai" says the waitress  
  
"Table for two please" says Ken  
  
"Follow me" says the waitress and leads them to a corner  
  
Ken sits down and looks at the menu. "I'll just have the jong-bung" he says  
  
Note: Jong-bung are noodles in spicy soup with cabbage, octopus, shirmp, mussels, carrots, and some more ingredients.  
  
"Would you like spicy or mild?" asks the waitress  
  
"Spicey" Ken responds back  
  
"Ok and what would you like miss?" the waitress asks Teruo  
  
"I guess I'll have the dumplings" says Teruo  
  
"Ok and what drink would you like?"  
  
"Green tea" says Teruo  
  
"Make that two." Ken adds  
  
"All right your meal will arrive soon" says the waitress and walks away.  
  
"Arigatou Ken-Kun" says Teruo  
  
"Ah don't tell me you got the habit from Omi. Nani?" asks Ken  
  
Teruo giggles and say's "For buying dinner."  
  
"Ah, no prob." Says Ken back to her.  
  
They both sigh and look out the nearest window.  
  
"Teruo?" says Ken  
  
"Yea?" answers Teruo  
  
"Why aren't you back to normal?" Ken says in a low voice.  
  
Teruo looks down and shrugs "I don't know..." she says  
  
The food arrives and they eat in complete silence. After they are done eating Teruo is looking outside again and nibbling on a mochi.  
  
"Come on let's get going."  
  
Teruo slowly gets up and gets a last glance at a tower than leaves with Ken.  
  
- - -  
  
Teruo looks up at the stars while Ken and her walk through the park what Teruo doesn't notice though is that someone is watching them. Ken starts to walk faster sensing that person watching them.  
  
"Don't tell me your gonna start running again" Says Teruo with a little voice.  
  
Ken turns around and sees that Teruo has changed back to her little self.  
  
"What?" Says Teruo wearily  
  
"Come on hop on my back" says Ken and kneels down  
  
"Dare watashi?"  
  
"Look at yourself" says Ken  
  
Teruo looks at her little hands "Oh great..." she says  
  
"Come on" he says  
  
Teruo gets on Ken's back and he runs off towards the apartment.  
  
- - -  
  
Ken opens the door and puts Teruo down.  
  
"Where are you going?" she asks with her little voice  
  
"Someone was watching you when we were walking through the park." Says Ken "I'm going back to see if I could catch up with that person." Ken says and loads his gun.  
  
Teruo looks at him with a worried expression.  
  
"Don't worry" says Ken lifting her chin up "I'll be back as soon as I can." Ken walks out the door and locks it.  
  
Teruo runs up to the closest room she is to at the top of the stairs and locks it. She slowly backs away and sits on a bed.  
  
- - -  
  
Teruo wakes up suddenly hearing a noise as if someone was trying to break in. The knob to the door of the room she's in jiggles. Teruo goes under the covers and closes her eyes. The door breaks open as the person rams into it.  
  
"Please go away..." Teruo says in a whisper  
  
"Teruo?" says a familiar voice  
  
Teruo immediately notices the voice "Yohji-kun?" she says in a shakey voice  
  
Yohji pulls the covers off over her "What are you doing here?" he asks "Where's Ken?"  
  
"Ken... He went back to the park to look for a person who was watching us... After he left I ran to the closest room, which was yours, and fell asleep. He never came back..." Teruo says and starts to cry.  
  
"Shh... Come on there's no need to cry over this. Ken can take care of himself." Yohji says  
  
"It's my fault..." she says crying  
  
"Nani?" Yohji says "How?"  
  
"There would be no troubles for you if i just stayed where i was suppose to be." Teruo says with hot tears flowing down her cheek.  
  
"Aw, come on don't do this. Hey come on how bout you and me go to the park and check if Ken is there. Ok?"  
  
Teruo looks at him and nods "Arigatou Yohji-Kun"  
  
"Dou itashimashite" he says  
  
- - -  
  
"Siberian"Yohji yells quietly looking around at the dark park. "Where the hell is he?"  
  
"Ken!" yells Teruo with her little voice. "I hope he's all right" she says in her thoughts  
  
"Are you sure he said the park?" asks Yohji  
  
"Yeah, somewhere around here..." Teruo trails off.  
  
"What is it?" asks Yohji walking to where Teruo is.  
  
Teruo points to something that looks like a body lying on the ground. Both Yohji and Teruo run to the body but Yohji reaches it first. Than he turns the body over.  
  
Silence.....  
  
"It's not him!" Yohji finally yells  
  
"Thank god..." Teruo says. She feels something pulling on her shirt. She turns her head and starts to run faster.  
  
"Yohji-kun!" Teruo yells.  
  
Yohji turns around with a gun in hand. He sees a dark figure chasing after Teruo.  
  
"Teruo! Get down!" he yells.  
  
Teruo rolls onto the ground. Yohji takes his aim and shoots. There's silence and the dark figure falls ontop of Teruo screaming as she is being crushed. Yohji runs over to Teruo and rolls the body onto its back. Teruo cries and looks at the blood on her hands remembering the night when her mother had died.  
  
"That's strange..." says Yohji  
  
"Nande?" says Teruo trying to wipe the blood away  
  
"This guy has two bullet wounds one to the head and the other to his heart... I guess I got the head but..." Yohji trails off  
  
"I got his heart" says Ken walking towards them holding a bleeding arm.  
  
"Ken" says Teruo wearily.  
  
Yohji asks "What happened to you?"  
  
"Ambushed" says Ken  
  
"Oh" Yohji says  
  
"Ikimasu before the police arrive here." Says Ken  
  
"Yea" says Yohji and picks Teruo up.  
  
Ken brushes the grass so Teruo's body print won't be visible.  
  
- - -  
  
"Daijoubu? Does it hurt?" Asks Teruo  
  
"I'm all right." Says Ken  
  
"Kuso Ken! You scared me!" Teruo yells  
  
Ken looks at her with a surprised expression for using a swear word.  
  
"G-gomen nasai" says Teruo  
  
Teruo wraps her arms around Ken's waist area (B/c that's how high she can get) and starts to cry.  
  
"I don't want to hurt anymore." Teruo cries  
  
Ken puts a hand on her head. "I wish I could take your pain away." He says in his thoughts  
  
- - -  
  
It's mid afternoon and Ken, Yohji, and Teruo are sleeping. Omi is working on the identity of the mystery stalker and Aya is out somewhere.  
  
An hour later Teruo wakes up not remembering where she is. She peeks out of the covers and sees Aya changing. Teruo quickly pulls the covers down embarrassed. After a minute or so Teruo takes another peak, but this time seeing Aya's back full of scares from his missions. She stares at them but quickly turns her back acting to be asleep. Aya walks over to her and pulls the covers over her shoulder than leaves.  
  
"Where is he going now?" Says Teruo in her thoughts while getting up off the bed.   
  
She opens the door just a little crack and looks through. Aya jots something down. He looks up at his bedroom door but Teruo quickly shuts it. Aya leaves knowing that Teruo is up to something.  
  
After Aya leaves Teruo quickly runs down stairs and reads the note.   
  
"Went to the hospital to visit. Aya" she says in her head  
  
"Who is he visiting?"   
  
- - -  
  
Teruo is running with baggy shorts and shirt on.   
  
"It's somewhere around here..." Teruo says "There it is!"   
  
Teruo sees Aya walking into a hospital and she follows.  
  
- - -  
  
Inside the hospital Teruo looks for Aya through the crowd of people and spots him at a nurse's station.  
  
"And how long will you be staying here today Mr. Fujimiya?" says the nurse flirting with her eyes looking into Aya's.  
  
"Awhile" Aya responds, kind of paranoid of the nurse flirting with him, and walks away  
  
Teruo follows him but a nurse asks her what she is doing.  
  
"Um visiting?" says Teruo  
  
The nurse picks up the phone and dials a number. Teruo runs  
  
"Hey come back here!" yells the nurse  
  
A guard comes "What is it Mary?" he says  
  
"Hank get that girl! And get her out of here!"  
  
- - -  
  
After awhile of running Teruo stops and spots Aya sitting in a chair sleeping. She creeps into the room and sees a girl lying in bed.  
  
"I wonder who she is..." says Teruo in her thoughts. She picks up the clipboard on the end of the bed.  
  
"Aya Fujimiya? But he's..." Teruo's mouth is covered.  
  
The guard carries Teruo out of the room while she kicks and punches trying to escape. After a successful bite on the hand of the guard she runs down the hall towards the exit.  
  
- - -  
  
Teruo comes running out of the building and into the middle of the road.  
  
"Yea and stay out!" Yells the guard Hank  
  
Teruo sticks her tounge out and puts her finger to her cheek and pulls down.  
  
"Why you little..." Hank trails off  
  
Teruo hears a honking sound and turns around. A truck's tires streak and Teruo covers her face with her arms screaming...  
  
To Be Continued...  



	3. Default Chapter Title

Aya comes running out, grabs Teruo and jumps out of the way.  
  
"What the hell were you doing?!" Yells Aya  
  
Teruo stays silent against the wall looking at the coldness in Aya's eyes "Gomen Aya-kun..." says Teruo. Her eyes water up.  
  
Aya looks at Teruo as she starts to cry and his eyes soften as he remembers his sister's tragidy and Teruo almost ending up like her.   
  
"Sorry" says Aya "What were you doing here?" he asks  
  
"You're always off somewhere so I decided to follow you to where you were going" Teruo says slowly.  
  
"You could've gotten killed for playing like that." Aya says  
  
"Well, didn't I already say sorry?" Teruo says and starts to head back towards the flower shop  
  
"I know you were in the hospital room wondering who the girl is" Says Aya when Teruo passes him  
  
Teruo stops "Who is she?"  
  
Aya looks at one of the hospital windows for a few minutes and finally says "My sister"  
  
"Aya's your sisters name... Namae wa?" Teruo says  
  
"Do you have to be so nosey in my business?" Growls Aya with a questioning tone  
  
"I was just wondering" says Teruo and walks away  
  
- - -   
  
Teruo walks into the apartment and shuts the door quietly.  
  
"Where have you been?" asks Ken sitting up from the couch  
  
"Just went for a walk..." she says and sits down in a chair beside the couch  
  
"Daijoubu?" asks Ken  
  
"Is Aya always cold hearted?" Teruo blurts out  
  
"Well after an accident with his sister...." Ken trails off as Aya comes in.  
  
"Namae Wa?" says Teruo getting up  
  
Aya stops at the stairs  
  
"Namae Wa?" yells Teruo  
  
Aya mumbles something than walks up to his room and shuts the door. Teruo's face shows a slight smile  
  
"What?" says Ken  
  
"He said his name is Ran," says Teruo looking at the door  
  
- - -  
  
"It's a glorius day folks! And the Yukimatsuri (Snowfall Festival) is here! Remember, for those who are wearing white get admission free! Kids under the age of 12 get free meals!" the radio drones on as Yohji walks out of his bedroom and into the bathroom.  
  
Teruo wakes up hearing the noise of the radio and finding herself in Omi's room. Soon Omi wakes up from the noise of the radio.  
  
"Whats the Yukimatsuri?" says Teruo  
  
Omi sits up in his bed and rubs his eyes and combing down his hair.  
  
He says tiredly "You never heard of Yukimatsuri?"  
  
Teruo shakes her head taming her own messy bed hair.  
  
"Well, it's a festival which celebrates the first fall of snow" says Omi looking out the window  
  
"But snow hasn't falled yet" says Teruo confused  
  
"Well, snow sometimes come on time and sometimes come a bit late. I guess they've put this festival off for so long they just decided to have it now instead of waiting too long for the snow." Omi says looking back at Teruo.  
  
"Oh" says Teruo "Can we please go?" she says making big puppy dog eyes at him  
  
"I don't know if the guys want to go. It's an hour trip to the ski slopes" says Omi  
  
"But there isn't any snow" says Teruo  
  
"Yes, but they have snow makers up there" says Omi  
  
"Please?" says Teruo  
  
"Please for what?" says Ken leaning against the wall  
  
"Ken-Kun!" says Teruo jumping up from the bed, running to Ken and giving him a good morning hug.  
  
"She wants to know if all of us could go to Yukimatsuri" says Omi laughing  
  
"Oh?" says Ken looking down at Teruo  
  
"Please?" says Teruo  
  
"It's fine with me, I'm pretty sure Yohji and Aya won't mind a..." Ken gets cut off by Aya's voice  
  
"We're not closing shop just because of some festival" says Aya appearing beside Ken  
  
"Aw come on Aya let the girl have some fun, anyways i bet there won't be much customer" Says Yohji, appearing at Omi's door  
  
Aya sighs knowing that Yohji is right "Fine we'll have half day of work than go"  
  
"Yay!" says Teruo turning to Aya and hugs him.  
  
Aya looks down at Teruo surprised  
  
"Thank you Ran-kun..." whispers Teruo  
  
Aya still amazed puts his arms around her tiny body and hugs her back.  
  
- - -  
  
"Please?" says Teruo in the garage with Ken  
  
"I don't know, what if..." Ken gets cut off by Teruo  
  
"It's your decision not the others" says Teruo  
  
"I know but what if something happens?" says Ken whispering  
  
"Come on!" Teruo whines "Your acting as if I want to do somethign sexual! I just want a ride on your motorcycle that's all!"  
  
Ken looks a t her surprised of her for thinking of that subject  
  
The others come out with bags and ski/ snowboarding gear. Omi hands Ken his snow board and Ken straps it onto his motorcycle.  
  
"Hey me and Teruo are gonna ride on the motorcycle. That ok with the rest of you?" says Ken  
  
"Go ahead, we won't have to jam ourselves in the car." Aya says  
  
"Yay!" says Teruo hopping onto the motorcycle  
  
"Your such a spoiled brat" says Ken rubbing her head and putting a helmet on her head  
  
Teruo giggles and puts her arms around Ken's waist as he sits on the motorcycle putting his own helmet and goggles on, than starts the motorcycle  
  
"We'll seeya there!" yells Teruo waving as Ken backs out of the garage and speeds away.  
  
- - -  
  
At the ski resort Ken and Teruo come out of the dressing rooms. Teruo wears nothing but white on. A fairly large white sweater with a medium white tech vest, and white baggy ski pants with large white gloves. Ken on the other hand holds his snowboard on his shoulder and wears little of white. He wheres a white turtleneck sweater and over that he wears a blue and black coat, with black ski pants, and snowboarding goggles hanging around his neck.  
  
"Sorry Teruo, guess they didn't have anything in your size" says Ken trying not to laugh  
  
Teruo kicks Ken in the shins and sticks her tounge out at him.  
  
Omi comes out with a navy blue sweater and white puffy vest on and baggy ski pants. Aya comes out with a thick black turtle neck on with a white scarf and white sweat pants. Yohji comes out with a yellow and black ski coat on with black ski pants on.  
  
A photographer takes a picture of them in a group and puts a frame on it saying "Yukimatsuri Best ever"  
  
"All right! Lets go!" yells Teruo and runs up to the carriers.  
  
- - -  
  
Teruo jumps onto a gondola and sits on her knees looking out side. Ken and the others aboard the gondola and so does a few more other people.  
  
"Wow, it's so pretty from up here" says Teruo looking out the window. But suddenly Teruo starts gasping for breath and she shivers.  
  
"What's wrong with that girl?" says an older woman pointing to Teruo.  
  
Ken turns and sees what's happening. He turns Teruo around and puts an arm around her back.  
  
"Of all the places Teruo why here?" whispers Ken  
  
"I... don't.... know.." Teruo gasps  
  
Ken covers her with his body as she takes the form of a 15 year old.  
  
"What's going on? What are you hiding?" says the old woman  
  
"Nothing ma'm" says Omi "She's not use to the high altittude  
  
Aya sits crossing his arms looking over at Teruo.  
  
"I'm all right..." says Teruo in a medium high voice.  
  
Yohji sits and takes a cigarette from his pack inside his pocket and lights it, and smokes while looking out the window. The old woman looks at him in disgust and stares at him the whole ride there.  
  
- - -  
  
"Everything seems to fit" says Teruo looking at herself and holding a snow board.  
  
"Great now let's hit the slopes" says Ken hooking his arm around Teruo's and walking off to the higher slopes.  
  
Teruo's eyes widen as she looks up to see the slopes and gets a bit dizzy hanging onto Ken for support.  
  
Yohji looks at all the ladies and cracks a joke to Omi, pushing him down the little hill. Omi waves his arms about yelling out Aya's name and Aya grabs the back of Omi's vest but looses his grip and falls flat on his face. Omi goes flying down the bunny hill yelling out Yohji's name and and says he'll beat him when he gets the chance. Aya gets up and stares coldly at Yohji who is laughing his ass off from the scene he had caused. Aya grabs him by the collar of his shirt and yells.  
  
- - -  
  
Teruo laughs at the little scene she just had seen and walks up along Ken's side.  
  
"What's so funny?" says Ken looking down at her  
  
"Oh, nothing" says Teruo  
  
They both reach the top by two more gondola's and get their gear ready.  
  
"Ready?" says Ken putting his goggles on  
  
"Ready" says Teruo also putting a pair of her own goggles on.  
  
"Well, than seeya at the bottom" says Ken  
  
They both take off and snowboard down the ski slopes dodging trees and rocks and going off ramps as much as possible. Teruo goes flying off a ramp and does a 180, but Ken follows and does a indie 360  
  
"Show off!" yells Teruo  
  
"Your not so bad yourself!" Ken yells back  
  
Teruo laughs and dodges more trees. They both finish at the same time and stops, hitting snow onto Yohji who obviously is trying to get the ladies attention.  
  
"Oops, sorry Yohji-kun" Teruo giggles  
  
Yohji wipes the snow away from his hair and coat.  
  
"Your lucky I won't tackle you down" Yohji growls  
  
"Never knew you were interested in girls that are older than you" says Teruo giggling pointing to the elderly woman who was on the gondola with them earlier.  
  
Yohji smirks and throws his cigarette butt into the snow and walks toward the tavern. Ken laughs while he unbuckles his boots from his snow board  
  
"What? I was only telling the truth." Says Teruo also unbuckling her boots from her rented snow board.  
  
"Come on let's go check out the rest of the festival" says Ken  
  
"All right!" shouts Teruo dropping the picture, that had been taken earlier on when they arrived, and breaks out into a run for the festival.  
  
Ken picks it up and looks at it for awhile. Teruo gets his attention by yelling out his name and telling him to hurry up. Ken puts the picture into his coats inner pocket and jogs to catch up with Teruo.  
  
- - -  
  
Ken comes in with Teruo who has red cheeks from the cold outside. Teruo flops onto the tavern's couch next to Omi who is on his laptop.  
  
"Where have you guys been?" says Aya sitting onto a chair with a drink.  
  
"We've been looking around seeing all the stuff at the festival." Says Ken "Now I know how parents feel when they bring their kids here." He says laughing.  
  
"Look what Ken-kun got me!" says Teruo getting out a white box.  
  
She opens it and takes all the tissue paper away holding up which seems to be a small circular ring box,  
  
"What's in it?" says Omi looking over his laptop  
  
"A music box..." says Teruo and opens it.  
  
A melody of "Greensleeves" play and a mini crystal ballerina turns in circles.  
  
"We made a bet who could eat the most marshmellows and who ever won would by something for the winner." Says Ken putting his hand to his stomach sick from all the marshmellows he had eaten.  
  
"Well have fun while it lasts. We're working double time tomorrow." Says Aya rolling his cup around making the ice hit the glass and making "ting" sounds.  
  
"Come on you guys! Let's go a little night skiing!" Teruo says happily putting her music box away.  
  
- - -  
  
Outside people watch as Ken and Teruo get ready to speed off on snowboards racing to the bottom.   
  
"Good luck" says Teruo  
  
"I'm not the one who needs luck" says Ken grinning  
  
They both start off watching out for trees and rocks dodging every single one of them. Ken flies off a ramp and Teruo follows. Teruo lands hard and her eyes close from the ice flying up.   
  
"Watch out for rocks at this part Teruo!" yells Ken  
  
"Huh?" says Teruo. The bottom of her snow board hits a rock and she flies up than lands on her back and tumbles down towards the bottom.  
  
"Teruo!" says Ken bending his knees a bit more to be more aerodynamic (in other words more faster)  
  
Teruo gets cuts on her face from pieces of ice flying up as she tumbles down.  
  
"Oh god please don't let me die..." says Teruo in her thoughts as she tightens her eyes shut  
  
"Hang on Teruo!" says Ken dodging a tree trying to reach her.  
  
Up ahead is a huge pine tree and Ken stops, yelling after Teruo. Aya comes out of the tavern. He sees Teruo tumbling down towards the huge pine tree and tries to ram her out of the way, but instead both of them slam up against the tree and Teruo yelling out a cry of pain.  
  
"Someone get a paramedic!" yells a ski instructor running towards the accident.  
  
Aya slowly gets up with a bruised shoulder and back, but Teruo lies on the ground unconcious from the fall.  
  
"Teruo" Aya whispers kneeling down beside her. He sees her face cut and covered with blood and her head bleeding from a larger cut, probably from a stone that had been flown into her head.   
  
- - -  
  
"Teruo!" Yells ken kicking off his snow board and running over to where a large crowd was forming. He pushes his way through and sees that a paramedic has already arrived. Aya moves out of the crowd and Ken follows him.  
  
"We gotta go..." says Aya  
  
"What about Teruo?" says Ken jogging to keep up with Aya  
  
Omi and Yohji come running out of the Tavern also.  
  
"Is Teruo ok?" says Omi carrying his laptop.  
  
"Let's go" says Aya heading towards the car  
  
Ken grabs Aya's arm and turns him around  
  
"What about Teruo?!" Ken yells  
  
Yohji and Omi stand and look at both Ken and Aya with questioning faces.  
  
Aya yells at Ken with coldness in his voice and eyes "You 2 were so foolish Ken! She broke her spine! You're lucky it wasn't her neck! We can't take personal responsibilaty for her so we're leaving."   
  
Aya walks to the car, Yohji runs and opens the car doors and starts the car up. Omi hops into the car and they speed off.  
  
"Kuso...(damnit)" Says Ken.  
  
He gets the photo that was taken earlier and hears the melody of the music box. He quickly runs in and out of the tavern avoiding the police.  
  
The paramedic's load Teruo into the ambulance and drive to the hospital. Policemen clear the crowd away and ask some for questioning. Ken hurriedly jumps onto his motorcycle and speeds off after Yohji's car.  
  
- - -  
  
Teruo is strapped down on some type of machine, which rotates. She wakes up to see herself in a white room.   
  
"Teruo..." a voice echos  
  
"Huh...? Dare?" Says Teruo painfuly "...Ken-Kun?"  
  
"Guess again," says the unknown person  
  
Teruo gasps as she is swept away from the machine  
  
A nurse comes looking at a clipboard than looks up. She drops the clipboard and runs out to get the doctor.  
  
The machine's strap dangles as a security guard and doctor enter the room followed by the nurse.  
  
- - -  
  
Teruo wakes up in a cell but with mirrors everywhere. She groans as she feels pain in her lower back.  
  
"Good morning" says an unknown voice  
  
A humongus glass cylinder shoots out from under Teruo and she is surrounded by green glass.  
  
"We have something to finish..." says a deep cold voice and the cylinder fills up with water.   
  
Tubes shoot out from little holes at the top of the cylinder and attach themselves to Teruo. Teruo screams out in pain as a few tubes attach themselves to her back. She hugs her knees tightly and shivers as the cold water reaches up to her waist.  
  
"I need my specimen in tip top shape to proceed with the experiment" says the Scientist and chuckles  
  
"Ken-kun... I'm scared..." Teruo says in her thoughts and silently cries as the water fills up the rest of the cylinder  
  
- - -  
  
"So someone just took her off the bed..." says Manx in a calm voice  
  
"We had no choice but to leave her there" says Aya also in a calm voice but sounding as if he doesn't care  
  
Yohji flips the television on and watches the news but a message appears interrupting the news report.   
  
Other houses from other areas also see the message.  
  
"WeiB Kreuz (Vice Kroyts)... You want to seek your friend? A riddle you should solve..." says a shadowy figure.  
  
"What the hell is this?" says Yohji  
  
A riddle scrolls down and Omi reads:  
  
A place where thy cry and confess,   
Where prayers are answered  
A drop of blood is never shed,  
Where peace is always amoungst us...  
  
"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" says Ken  
  
"Hmm..." Omi thinks "A place where we cry and confess, where a drop of blood is never shed, peace always amoungst us when we are there, and where prayers are answered... A church"  
  
"But there are millions of churches here" says Yohji  
  
"Yea... Well there might be clues in the riddle." Says Ken  
  
"Maybe..." says Omi typing down the riddle on his laptop  
  
The laptop beeps and Omi says "Holy Spirit Church..."  
  
"Hm... Never heard of it," says Yohji  
  
"It's on the other side of town, you know where all the gangsters hang out." Says Omi typing on his laptop trying to get as much as information as possible.  
  
"So what's our first move?" says Yohji  
  
"I don't know ask Ken," says Aya "he's the one close to teruo." He says looking up at Ken  
  
Ken turns pale than responds "Uh, well Aya you're the leader and Manx is the one that gives us orders on what to do."  
  
"I think you should lead us in this too" says Omi putting his laptop away  
  
"Yea it should be fun" says Yohji grinning  
  
Ken grows paler even more and looks down at the ground.  
  
"I wasn't responsible enough to take care of Teruo. There does that make you happy? I admitted I did something wrong" Ken turns to Aya "Are you happy now?"  
  
Aya looks at him with cold hard eyes and Ken gives him the same look back.  
  
"All right boys lets stop playin pick on Ken" says Manx looking through some folders "Looks like this kid was in a crash and donated for experimenting after she was announced dead..."  
  
"So that's why she was having those weird seizures" says Omi  
  
"Someones playing god here and it's not right." Says Manx  
  
"Yeah but who?" says Yohji  
  
- - -  
  
Teruo wakes up from her long slumber and feels pain through out her whole body. Her breathing becomes shallow and blood flows out of her body through a few test tubes and a blue liquid going into her body with other test tubes. She sees nothing put darkness but makes out a figure. The dark room lights up and she sees bodies also floating in tanks but the strange thing is that......... they all look just like her...  
  
"Oh my god.... what is going on here?" Teruo says in her thoughts with fear  
  
"Ah my star project has awakened," says a scientist in the shadows of the room  
  
Teruo looks up, her eye's quiver with fear.  
  
"I sent word to your friends and they haven't done a thing yet to come here and save you." Says the scientist  
  
Teruo shakes her head "No, Ken and the others love me... don't they?" Teruo says seeing scenes from the past  
  
She sees Aya's kind eyes as he looks down on her seeing his own sister, Yohji grinning from barging in on her in the bathroom, Omi laughing from her excitement of watching t.v, Ken smiling at her while playing soccer with her for the first time, and the photograph which was taken at the festival.  
  
"Yes... they do love me..." Teruo says  
  
"Foolish girl, don't you see? They don't want a zombie as a friend, only living friends." Says the scientist with coldness in his voice  
  
Teruo's eyes go misty as she listens to the scientist  
  
"You were brought into this world than rejected. You were never ment for this world" the scientist says cruelly stepping out of the shadow "You see? I was rejected from this world because the other people were jealous of my work calling me mad, but now they all will pay..."  
  
Teruo looks down, her body scrunched together not daring to look up into the eyes of her savior. Her eyes quiver as they are partially shut and her tears mix with the water in the tank.  
  
"You should be thankful you know," says the scientist with his glowing glasses "You had a second chance for life and I gave it to you, your mother died because of you!"  
  
Teruo looks up and bangs on the glass with her fists and feet trying to break it.  
  
"Your angry... Never before have I seen such anger in any of my experiments" the scientist says, and with his last words, walks away.  
  
"mommy..." Teruo says her eyes quivering and slowly shrinks to her normal figure.  
  
To be continued... 


End file.
